


The Unholy Trinity

by monroe_militia



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: But they will both be doing stuff to Charlie, Connor and Bass won't be doing stuff to each other, Multi, So if that's a problem then you're probably not going to want to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_militia/pseuds/monroe_militia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen. This was just supposed to be a game to see how far she could get them to go... Charlie was not supposed to fall for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



It was no secret to Charlie that a certain level of sexual tension had been developing between her and Bass since their first journey back from New Vegas. There was a time when this knowledge had tortured her to no avail and she had desperately fought against what she felt, but things had changed since then.

It was like she had told Connor during her second and, hopefully, final trip through New Vegas. She knew that their life-span at this point was looking incredibly short. So she could spend her time fretting over and fighting every feeling that she had, or she could decide that she would go down fighting the Patriots and try to enjoy herself as much as she could in the time leading up to that. And if that enjoyment meant admitting to herself that she was sexually attracted to former-president Sebastian Monroe, and maybe even flirting with him to make her days a little less heavy, then so be it.

And speaking of Connor, he wasn't half bad himself. He was definitely cute and surprisingly charming. Maybe it was genetic, she wasn't sure, but what she did know was that she found herself drawn to him as well.

Her feelings weren't one-sided either, with the father or the son. She knew that they were both interested and they seemed to know that as well, since they had been becoming more and more competitive with each other, especially since Bass had caught her and Connor practically in the act back in New Vegas.

Charlie knew that it probably wasn't the most morally pure thing to do, flirting with both Bass and his son. But then again, there wasn't a lot that they did these days that was morally pure anyways. Besides, she liked the way that they tried to outdo each other. It made them much more bold and made days that usually would have been boring and tedious surprisingly enjoyable for her.

Maybe it made her a bad person to get some kind of sick pleasure from pitting them against each other, but it's not like there were really any good people left in the world these days anyways.

It was this reasoning that urged Charlie, after days of things being suspiciously quiet from the Patriots, to immediately volunteer to go along on a stake-out with Monroe and his son after they were tipped off to a possible late-night delivery arriving in Willoughby.

* * *

They had just arrived at the spot beside a couple of bushes where they would be camped out for the rest of the night.

Charlie watched Bass and Connor lie down on their stomachs on the part of the ground where they thought they would have the best vantage point and took in the view with the absolute tiniest of smirks pulling at the corner of her lips.

There was a little space between the men, obviously not where they had intended for her to lay, but also wide enough for her to fit as long as she was alright with being nice and close to the man on either side of her.

That definitely wasn't a concern for her and she hadn't come out here to lie in the dirt with rocks digging into her chest and thighs all night to not have a little fun. No, she was planning on kicking things up a notch tonight and playing with them a little.

Both of the men's heads whipped to look at her as she sprawled out between them, keeping her attention towards the gates of Willoughby instead of either one of them. She felt their gazes move to her and had to bite down on her bottom lip to hold back a smirk at how easy they were already making this for her.

"Pass me those," she said as she shifted her weight to reach a hand out in Connor's direction.

A second of hesitation passed before Connor's brain seemed to catch up to her words and he handed the binoculars over.

She took them from him and peered through as she investigated the gates to Willoughby. There were a couple of armed guards, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary for the Patriots. That was no surprise though.

She brought the binoculars away from her face and offered them to Bass.

He took them and looked through quickly before setting them down and muttering, "This is going to be a long night."

Charlie tended to agree with him and she could already feel dents forming on her thighs from the chain on her belt, so she figured that, if she was going to be stuck there all night, she may as well be a little less uncomfortable... Besides, she was sure that she could make quite a show of taking her belt off without getting up.

Bass's gaze turned back towards Charlie as he heard a quiet jangling beside him.

When he saw that she seemed to be stripping, he asked her, "What are you doing?"

His voice came out sounding a lot more hoarse than intended, so he quickly swallowed to try and wet his throat so that he wouldn't have that problem again.

"You try lying on this belt all night," Charlie commented as she looked up to give him a small smile before directing her attention back towards her belt.

She was intentionally removing it as slowly as possible. She wasn't really concerned about the noise, since they were reasonably far away from any Patriots to be convinced that they weren't going to hear the jangling. She did, however, want to milk this out for as much as she could as she wriggled her hips more than was necessarily required in order to remove her belt.

She chanced a glance upwards and was not surprised to find that Connor's attention was focused solely on her backside.

Connor had never been one to act shy about his interest in her and there wasn't a doubt in Charlie's mind that he was an ass man. He saw no shame in it and she didn't mind if he was maybe a little blunt in his staring at times.

What Charlie was surprised by though, was Bass's blatant staring.

He wasn't one to have his eyes linger on her assets for too long. He was more of a smoldering gaze kind of guy than a state at your ass as though it held all of the answers to life itself man.

Charlie's heart-rate picked up a little as Bass continued to stare. She was pleased that she had managed to get him to take a nice long look after months of him struggling so hard to keep his gaze locked only on hers.

It felt good to have managed to take _the_ Sebastian Monroe by surprise enough to have him slip a little.

She finally couldn't delay any longer as she pulled her belt through its final loop before dropping it on the ground in front of her. As it fell with a satisfying clattering sound, it seemed to drag the men back to reality. Each tore their gazes away as if they were hoping that she hadn't noticed their ogling.

Charlie rolled from her side back onto her stomach and crossed her arms in front of her to use as a pillow. Her head turned to face Connor as he began to speak.

"If there's anything else you'd like to take off, feel free to go ahead," he told her with a wry smile as he ignored the glare that his father was shooting from her other side.

A small grin formed on Charlie's lips as she told him, "Nah, I think I'm good... But if you'd be more comfortable wearing a little less, I wouldn't have any complaints."

Behind her, Bass muttered under his breath, "Why don't you two just get a room already?"

His question had come out so soft that if Charlie had been any further away, she was sure that she wouldn't have even known that he had spoken. But she wasn't further away. She was lying with her body mere inches from his and she had heard every word.

It seemed to Charlie that someone was feeling a bit jealous and neglected.

So far the night may not have been going too successfully as far as figuring out what the Patriots were up to went, but Charlie was catching her own little victories that were making her journey well worth it.

She turned back to face Bass and plastered on her best look of innocent confusion as she questioned, "Did you say something?"

Bass was surprised that she had even remembered that he was there with how absorbed she was in trying to talk Connor out of his clothes. She'd managed it before and he knew that if he weren't there, that she probably would have managed it again.

As much as Bass liked having the kid around, he hated watching Connor and Charlie together. They were just so blatantly, disgustingly flirty and he wasn't quite sure of how Rachel hadn't done something about it yet.

Then again, he and Charlie'd had their fair share of lingering glances and quite the lack of regard towards personal space since she'd found him trying to hide out as Jimmy King. Hell, they'd even grown to form a sort of unspoken understanding with each other that he hadn't felt in years with anyone other than Miles... Maybe even including Miles these days considering all of the stunts that he was pulling to try and keep in Rachel's good graces for reasons that Bass couldn't fathom.

And the way that they fought together was something else. Bass had never found himself so in sync fighting alongside anyone but Miles. With Miles, he knew that it was from years of learning through experience of fighting together, but with Charlie it was something else.

Bass would be lying if he said that he didn't wonder about other applications of their bodies' synchronization. Thoughts of whether or not they would be so atune to each other in the bedroom crossed his mind more often than he cared to admit.

But now was not the time to think about that. He'd already let his eyes linger too long in areas that they shouldn't have. The last thing that he needed was to spend the rest of the night lying on a bunch of rocks, which were already digging into delicate places, with a hard-on to try and keep hidden from Connor and Charlie.

So he forced his thoughts to other places as he grumbled back, "I didn't say anything."

Charlie kept her gaze focused on his for a few seconds longer, her eyes challenging his response, before she finally just commented, "I must be hearing things."

She shrugged and turned her gaze away from his and Bass felt his entire body relax a little in relief.

Relief cycled right back around to frustration as he watched Connor shoot her one of his flirty little smiles while he shifted a little closer.

Bass's earlier words seemed to taunt him now. He hadn't known just how right he had been yet when he had said that it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie frowned to herself. This plan had definitely been a hell of a lot more fun three hours earlier when the ground had just been a little uncomfortable instead of downright painful. It had also been a lot more fun before Bass had put his guard back up.

"This information is crap," Bass grumbled out angrily.

"Something could still show up," Charlie pointed out although she herself was starting to lose faith in the information they'd been given.

A slight smirk formed on Connor's lips as he innocently suggested, "But if the ground's hurting your old man joints too much, then you could always go back. We can handle this without you. Can't we, Charlie?"

His attention focused back on her as he asked that question.

Charlie pretended to genuinely consider it for a moment before responding, "We could use him if something does happen. I think he should stay."

With that, she turned and gave Bass an expectant look as she waited for his response.

"I wasn't planning on leaving anyways," he muttered back. There was no way that he was going to leave them alone together to have sex and totally miss it if anything important actually did happen. "And I don't have old man joints."

"Sure you don't," Connor responded in an amused tone.

"Don't tell me you're actually comfortable right now," Charlie commented in disbelief.

"I'd be a hell of a lot more comfortable in a bed, if that's what you're asking," Connor told her.

"A bed sounds good right now," she agreed. "Maybe the Patriots will take a day off and I can just spend all day in a comfortable bed without getting up for anything. Not even to eat."

"Good luck with that," Bass commented. "I got executed and didn't even get a full day to sleep it off."

* * *

As far as figuring out what the Patriots were up to went , their stake-out yielded absolutely no results.

By the time dawn came, they still hadn't seen anyone new show up at Willoughby's gates. In fact, they hadn't even seen anything remotely suspicious before packing it in at first light and going back to try to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Charlie woke up a little after noon, fully rested. She still didn't necessarily feel like getting out of bed yet though, so she just rolled back onto her side.

She was just about to get up a few minutes later when someone stepped quietly into the room. She rolled over to see who it was and a smile formed on her lips.

"I just finished making food and figured I'd check if you were awake," he offered as an explanation. "I don't know if you'll be able to stay in bed all day, but at least you won't have to get up to eat."

Charlie sat up and smirked over at Bass as she pointed out, "You brought me breakfast in bed."

"I don't know if it's really breakfast anymore at this hour, but yeah," he told her as he offered the bowl out to her. "I was making food anyways."

Charlie looked down into the bowl for a moment as she wondered whether or not to ask if he'd brought Connor breakfast too. She decided not to bother yet. She didn't want to scare him off.

She got her answer a few minutes later anyways when Connor walked into the room carrying two bowls, only to find that his father had beaten him to the punch.

Charlie grinned and held back a laugh as he stopped a few feet into the room, unsure of what to do.

"Two breakfasts brought to my bed in one day," she commented. "I guess I won't starve to death anytime soon with you two around."

She'd just finished off the first bowl full and she set it aside as she turned to get out of the bed.

"If I'm going to eat two breakfasts, I better get a little exercise instead of staying in bed all day. Right?" She questioned.

Neither Bass nor Connor responded. They both seemed too busy trying to decide whether to stare at her or look away as she stood up and they realized that she was only half-dressed.

"What?" She questioned as she picked her jeans up off of the floor and began to pull them on. "You've never seen legs before?"

They were both looking now. It was as if they felt like they needed to try to prove that they weren't uncomfortable around a girl in underwear and a tank top. She knew they weren't and that, if they'd been looking away before, it was for her benefit.

She didn't need that. She wanted to see what they would do.

Her attention turned to Connor as she commented, "I know _you_ 've seen legs before." Her gaze flickered over to Bass as she added, "And you have a kid, so..."

She zipped her jeans up and buttoned them before turning to head for the door. She smirked to herself when they didn't follow right away. If she'd managed to frazzle them that easily, then this might end up being an even more fun game than she'd been expecting.

* * *

Once Charlie was a little ways down the hallway, Connor turned to his father and commented, "Back off. You're way too old for her and you're clearly not the one she wants."

"Really?" Bass questioned. "Then why are you trying to get me to back off? Are you afraid of a little competition?"

"There is no competition," Connor pointed out. "Which one of us has she slept with?"

"You. One whole time," Bass responded. "No offense, kid, but that doesn't exactly make her your property."

Connor glared at his father. "Fine. Try and get her. I'll have fun watching you embarrass yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie was walking down the hallway when she was stopped very suddenly by a hand that grabbed onto her wrist, none too gently. She turned around, only to have a very irritated Bass back her against a wall. 

As he shifted closer to her, Bass blocked her path with his arms and pressed his palms against the patches of wall just beside her on either side. He leaned forwards into her personal space, but didn't yet speak. She knew that she was probably supposed to be looking up at him all doe-eyed and intimidated as he tried to assert his dominance, but instead she found herself fighting off a smirk. 

"I know what game you're playing, Charlotte," he insisted breathily as he spoke so close to her ear that she could feel his breath rustling her hair. 

She guessed that he was probably expecting her to get all bashful about it and try to deny it. Maybe there was a time when she would have, but lately she had been working hard to bait him and Connor into playing her game. She had been making it more and more obvious what she was doing on purpose. Everything up until then had just been a warm up, but now was when the real game was about to begin. 

He pulled back a little to stare into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. She pushed off of the wall a little, working within what limited space he had left her, as she stared down at his lips and brought herself close enough that her lips were practically touching his. 

"Good," she told him. Her eyes flickered up to meet his as she added, "I was starting to get bored of waiting for you to figure it out." 

That seemed to catch him by surprise, but he quickly regathered his composure and wet his lips with tongue before warning her, "I don't play well by other people's rules, Charlotte. I'm the one who picks the games." 

She let out a small laugh under her breath at his repetitive use of her full name. Sure, maybe it had used to put her on edge or worked to intimidate her. Unfortunately for him, his tricks could only work so far though. Now that she knew what those tricks were, they proved to be much less effective on her. 

"If you don't want to play by the rules, then feel free to forfeit," she taunted as a small smirk tugged at her lips. "Connor's more than happy to keep playing and I'm sure we can get along just fine without you." 

Charlie had to bite down on her bottom lip to hold back a grin at the grunt he let out at that. He remained hovering over her, without saying a word, for several more dragged out seconds before he made a sudden movement towards her. He dipped his chin to try to kiss her, as if he thought that kissing her roughly enough would knock the stubbornness right out of her. She moved a little closer before dodging his lips at the last moment and ducking under one of his arms. 

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding then as she turned back and shot him one last smug look before gliding down the hallway. As soon as she had turned the corner and was out of sight, he let his forehead fall forwards against the wall where she had been standing just minutes before with a satisfying _thunk_. How the hell had he let her get so deep under his skin? 

After he had taken a moment to regather himself, Bass headed down the hallway after her. His movements were driven by a curiosity that he was by no means proud of and yet he still couldn't stop himself. 

When he entered the living room of the safe house, he found Charlie and his son sitting on the couch together. Connor was grinning over at her while shuffling a pair of cards which had clearly seen better days. Charlie shot him a smile back before turning her attention over to where Bass was hovering in the doorway. 

"Connor found a deck of cards," she told him with a self-satisfied smirk. "We were just about to start a game. Do you want to play?" 

As he stepped further into the room, Bass shook his head a little to himself in disbelief before sitting down on the arm of the shabby looking couch. Connor was carefully watching his every movement from behind Charlie and arched an eyebrow up at his father in challenge. 

Bass hesitated for a moment longer before focusing his attention back onto Charlie and, in his gruffest voice, asking, "What are we playing?" 

Charlie felt two sets of eyes on her at that and her grin only dialed its brightness up a notch as she responded, "I was thinking poker." 

"What are we betting?" Connor asked. He hadn't played a game of cards without there being something at stake in a very long time and he was looking for a way to rub it in to his father when he would inevitably beat him. 

"How about strip poker?" Charlie questioned. She looked between the two of them smugly before adding, "Unless that's going to be a problem for you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Miles walked into the room and took one look at the condition that the other three were in, Charlie only barefoot and jacketless while Bass and Connor were down to their last article of clothing each, before smugly asking his old friend, "Aren't you supposed to be good at poker?"

"Shut up," Bass grumbled, clearly less excited about the game they were playing than he had been before.

Miles let out a laugh at that, then seemed to decide that he had seen the two men undressed enough and walked out of the room, through to the kitchen.

"Since you're both so bad, I'll make you a deal," Charlie offered as soon as her uncle had left the room. "You can quit now and keep your last shreds of dignity. _Or_ we could play another hand and when I inevitably win, I'll take pity on you and take my shirt off. You decide."

Neither of them was willing to be the one to object to the uncomfortableness of the idea of losing together and both of them wanted to see her at least take off her shirt.

"Go ahead. Deal," Connor told her, grinning as if he thought the double-meaning of his word choice was enough to get her out of her clothes by itself.

Charlie chanced a glance over at Bass, who was leaning forwards and watching her expectantly. She looked between the two men for a moment longer, her eyes shamelessly hesitating on their bare chests, before a smirk pulled at her lips. "Well alright then."

She dealt the cards, then looked down at her hand and had to hold back a grin. "Are you sure you don't want to back down?"

"Just show your cards," Bass told her, clearly not nearly as amused with her cockiness as she was.

She made no move to reveal her cards though and just waited for them to show theirs first. When they took the hint and did, a cruel smile formed on her lips before she set her own cards down.

Connor wasted no time before he rose to his feet, with a spring in his step, and dropped his boxers to the floor. Charlie watched appreciatively and looked the man up and down before turning her attention over to his father. "You're up."

Bass hesitated for no longer before he too stood, rising to the challenge, and without losing eye contact dropped his own drawers. She looked between the two of them in admiration as she compared them and determined once again that she wanted them both. She only tore her eyes away for a moment to pull her shirt off over her head, leaving her top half covered by only her bra.

Bass took a long look, then his eyes flickered up to meet hers momentarily as he asked, "How the hell did you get so good at poker?"

Connor had been wondering the same thing. He had played quite a bit of poker himself back in Mexico and had not been expecting to be defeated by Charlie, especially not so badly.

"There wasn't much to do in Sylvania Estates," Charlie responded with an innocent shrug. "I played a lot of card games."

* * *

Miles looked up as Charlie walked into the room with a couple of shirts in hand, along with her boots. She sat down at one of the chairs at the kitchen table and began to pull her shoes on as she smiled up at her uncle and commented, "I bet I could get them to name their republic after me if they get it back."

"Ben teach you how to trick deal?" Miles questioned.

"Yeah. It was more intended for lame magic tricks and not cheating at poker, but it does the trick," she responded. "Why? Did he teach you?"

"Eventually. After a few years of using it to win bets against me," her uncle admitted. He had been talked into far too many things that he had not wanted to do through that strategy. "So what exactly are you doing with those two?"

Charlie shrugged. "Someone has to keep them in line."

Before Miles had the chance to ask anything else, she was out of her chair with the shirts back in hand as she went up the stairs.

* * *

"She wants to pit us against each other for her own amusement," Bass pointed out as he stepped back into the leg of his pants. "You do get that, right?"

"Well feel free to back down if it bothers you so much," Connor retorted as he pulled his belt back on.

"What I'm saying is, if we keep reacting, she's just going to keep seeing how far she can push us," Bass insisted. "She's expecting a reaction. I don't know about you, but I'd like to see what happens when we don't give her the drama she's looking for instead of playing along with her plan."

His son hesitated for a moment before he agreed, "Alright, fine. We'll play nice and work together. But just for now."

* * *

Charlie grinned deviously as the pair walked into the kitchen, chests still bared. She had made it back only a few seconds before they had walked into the room and she was looking forward to playing a whole new game. She put on her sweetest, most innocent tone as she questioned, "Aren't you going to ask where your shirts are?"

Bass glanced over at his son as he commented, "I don't think I need my shirt back. What about you?"

Connor shrugged, then agreed, "Nope. I'm fine like this."

Charlie glanced between the pair curiously. She could tell that there was something up by the friendliness in their tone that was beyond anything she had ever witnessed in them before. This wasn't just friendly banter between father and son. This was an act.

"Well, this room has breached the quota of shirtless men I can tolerate," Miles insisted. "I'm out of here."

Charlie watched her uncle leave, then waited a moment longer before she turned her attention back to the two men in front of her who appeared to be just a smidge too relaxed for their current situation.

"I get it," she told them proudly. "You two are working together. Cute. We all know it won't last long, but it is _adorable_."


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie leaned back against the kitchen counter and glanced between the pair, waiting to see if they would crack on their own. While she liked to play by her own rules, she thought it could be fun to play along with their little charade of cooperation. She was going to break them or she was going to get them to take things to a new level. Either way, it was going to be fun for her.

Both of them were still standing there smiling. They were just asking for her to wipe those smug looks off of their faces.

"Okay," she told them as she sidled closer to them. "I'll play along. This could be fun, while it lasts."

She stopped in front of Monroe, so close that her chest was just barely grazing his, then her gaze shot over to Connor. He was really playing up how unaffected he was as he struggled to look as disinterested as possible, but she was sure that just beneath the surface he was fighting not to react.

Oh, this was definitely going to be fun.

The second Charlie's eyes left Connor, his jaw clenched. His hands balled into fists as he watched Charlie bring her hand up to cup his father's cheek. As she ever so slowly brought her lips to Monroe's, Connor's gaze flickered down to his shoes.

He had to look up again when he heard the smacking of their lips moving against each other. It was already grossing him out before he looked up to find her fingers knotted in his father's hair. It was clear from that distance that there was a lot of tongue being used and Connor had to resist the urge to clear his throat to interrupt them.

As Charlie finally pulled back, Connor quickly forced himself to compose his features, despite the fact that he was really starting to question his father's plan. It didn't seem like he was getting anything out of it, but he figured he'd play along for just a little longer to see what she would do if she didn't get the reaction she was looking for out of him.

Charlie glanced over at Connor again and this time he was standing with his hands in his pockets looking so casual that she almost didn't notice the subtle gritting of his teeth. A wide smile formed on her lips as she wondered just how far they would let her take this.

"Oh, I like this," she commented before turning her attention back to Bass. "Come on."

She grabbed him by the wrist and began to drag him towards the doorway.

Connor stood frozen in place, wondering whether to follow them, try to stop them, or just keep on standing there and pretending like he wasn't totally getting screwed over by Monroe's plan.

Charlie paused in the doorway and looked back over her shoulder at him as she teased, "Aren't you coming?"

She was testing him and there was no way that he wasn't going to regret going along with it. Then again, if he gave in and let her drag his father off by himself all because he couldn't flash a smile and play along, then he was sure to regret that too.

"I'm right behind you," he assured her.

Charlie couldn't hold back her beaming smile as she led them upstairs. As they turned down the hallway and headed for her room, she wondered which one of them would falter first.

Their shirts were lying on the floor where she had tossed them into the room haphazardly. Originally, she had planned on hiding them in her uncle's bag, but when she had made it up the stairs with them she had decided that it was worth the obvious choice to have an excuse to lure them back to her bedroom. She hadn't known then that she wouldn't need any excuses.

She watched Connor step into the room, looking around as if it was his first time in a woman's bedroom, then darted past him to close the door. Both of the men were starting to look a little nervous as she leaned back against the wooden door and glanced between them.

Connor suddenly questioned his decision as he watched Charlie's eyes rake over his father's chest. Had she seriously invited him along just to watch them? He knew she wanted them to go back to fighting each other, but this was getting a little ridiculous.

Bass was standing closer to the bed, while Connor remained along the wall, only a few steps into the room.

Charlie stepped into the middle of the room and wasted no time in shedding her jeans. Clearly she meant business.

"You're up first," she told Monroe as she stepped out of her jeans and closer to him.

That 'first' wasn't exactly what Bass wanted to hear, but by the time her mouth was back on his and her hands were on his chest, he was a little too pleased with what was happening at that moment to worry about the fact that his son was still in the room and that apparently she was planning on giving him a turn right after.

Connor, on the other hand, was barely managing to hold onto that 'first'. He really wanted to walk back out of that room, but if Charlie was going to get with Monroe, then he really did not want to lose his turn. Besides, this was probably just an act. Right?

He took a step back, knocking into a dresser by accident as he moved closer to the wall. Neither of them seemed to notice though as Charlie took a step back as well, dragging Monroe along with her by the hair.

When her leg bumped into the mattress, she fell back onto the bed. Her legs, still dangling over the edge, were spread wide as she removed her lips from Bass's and pushed down on his shoulders in a not so subtle hint.

Monroe let out a chuckle and Connor's blood boiled as he watched the other man push the fabric of her tank top up and run his tongue along the newly exposed skin.

Connor figured he may as well not be there as he leaned with his weight against the dresser and looked down at the floor. His eyes soon flickered back up again to find Monroe was removing her underwear with his teeth. He definitely should not be watching this. His eyes shot down again and this time they managed to stay there for longer before he heard her take a sharp intake of breath and his head shot up again before he could stop himself.

Her eyes were closed and her legs were hooked over Monroe's shoulders. Connor hated how difficult it was to make himself look away. This really should not be turning him on, but there she was barely half-dressed, pushing them around, and leaving him utterly mesmerized.

He finally managed to tear his gaze away and glanced around the room again. There was a bottle sitting on the small table by the window that he was almost certain had originally belonged to his father. It didn't surprise him that he had let her take it. After all, he and Monroe both had the same weakness.

Connor stalked over and grabbed the bottle, then brought it back to the same spot he had been in before. He opened the bottle, then glanced up again to find Charlie's eyes had opened and were focused solely on him as she writhed in response to whatever move Monroe had just tried out. Jesus fucking Christ. He was frozen there with the bottle half-raised, completely helpless under her lusty gaze.

She licked her lips and grinded against Monroe's face, but her eyes still didn't leave Connor's. Dear fucking god. She was going to be the death of him and at this rate sooner rather than later.

He took a quick swig from the bottle and her moans dragged his eyes right back to her. Her legs tightened and her nails dragged up Monroe's shoulders as she clawed him closer to her. Charlie was breathing heavier, then suddenly her eyes clenched shut and her body violently jerked.

Bass's arm hooked over her torso to hold her still as he helped her ride it out, not pulling away until she finally relaxed against the bed and let out a satisfied sigh. Connor's gaze shot back down as the spell was broken and suddenly he was really debating leaving if Monroe didn't.

Charlie unwrapped her legs from around Bass and shot him a wide smile.

Connor took another swig of his drink, then turned towards the door and took a half-hearted step closer to it. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to stop him or not.

Charlie's head rose from the bed when she realized that Connor was considering leaving. That would settle the game and shatter the fragile illusion that they were totally fine with her going after both of them, but her priorities had shifted and that was no longer what she wanted.

She leapt off of the bed and made her way over to him in a few long strides, then stepped between him and the door. She was totally unabashed about the lack of clothing on her lower half as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and tilted her head to the side.

"Where do you think you're going?" She practically fucking purred. "It's your turn."

Charlie knew she had him under her thumb when he leaned back a little so that he could get a better view as his eyes shifted lower to slowly look her over. Her hands glided over the muscles of his back, then slid to the other side of his waist as she began to unbuckle his belt.

"Or do you still want to leave?" She challenged, even though it was very apparent just how turned on he was and just how much she had captured his attention again.

Connor brought his hands to her waist and slowly slid his hands higher, pushing her shirt up inch by inch. "No, I think you've convinced me."

Bass was a little irritated as he watched Charlie let his son pull her shirt off over her head. But when she dragged Connor back by the hand, Bass was distracted as her plump breasts came into view and for a second he forgot how annoyed he was.

Her attention shifted over to him for just a moment as she told him, "I'm not done with you. Don't go anywhere."

Bass looked away and rubbed a hand over his face as Charlie moved to push Connor's pants off of his hips. Apparently Connor was getting a better deal than he was. Good for him. Or at least that's what Bass tried to tell himself as he stalked over to grab the bottle his son had abandoned in favour of Charlie.

Connor let her shove him back onto the bed and grinned up at her as she climbed on top of him.

* * *

By the time she rolled off of Connor, Charlie was completely and utterly exhausted, but was also equally satisfied.

Neither of the ones on the bed even remotely tried to cover themselves and Bass knew he probably should not be looking, but Charlie just looked so perfect. It was impossible to look away from the sheen of sweat that covered her body, stretched out along the bed, and that little smile that was growing by the moment.

The pair of them playing nice was definitely more than nice for Charlie, but she was already drained of energy and was sure she was going to be sore in more than a few places the next day. She wriggled up as she pulled the blanket out from beneath her, then made herself comfortable in the center of the bed and threw the blanket loosely over Connor and herself.

Bass watched the pair of them and realized that Charlie really had no plans of getting back to him. He was left more frustrated than ever and pissed that he had let her convince him to stay for the show. Just as he was about to let himself out of the room, Charlie looked over at him and spoke up.

"There's room for you too," she pointed out as she patted the spot beside her.

He hesitated for a moment and glanced over to Connor. His son shot him a smug look as he mouthed the word 'twice' to remind him that the score was now 2-0 in Connor's favour. That gave him the push he needed to head for the bed instead of backing down.

Bass crawled in on the other side of Charlie and made himself comfortable. Her arm wrapped around his waist as she shifted closer to him.

Her mouth was practically touching his ear as she whispered, "Don't worry. I'll still get to you. Just not tonight."


End file.
